Isa's brain
by alexa2000ist
Summary: Isabella queda en coma después de un accidente con uno de los inventos de Phineas. Una historia con constantes saltos en el tiempo y donde la OSBA estará más involucrada de lo esperado.
1. Prefacio

_No estoy muerta, solo estoy dormida._

 _Espero algún día despertar y ver que tú estás ahí, pero si el sueño termina siendo interminable soñaré contigo todos los días para así no sentirme sola y piense que me has abandonado._

 _Solo fuiste una ilusión, una falsa esperanza. No te culpo porque ni siquiera te conozco. Lo único que sé es que existes y que probablemente no sepas que yo existo, pero seguiré esperándote…en mi sueño interminable._

Phineas Flynn despierta sobresaltado y mira a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba Isabella García Shapiro, su amiga de la infancia, en una cama de hospital conectada a un monitor cardiaco.

El pelirrojo dio un gran suspiro y se acomodó en la silla al lado de ella. Había estado acompañándola desde que le habían permitido visitarla.

\- Los doctores dicen que probablemente no despiertes. – dijo el pelirrojo como si ella pudiera escucharlo - Lo único que hacen es preocupar más a tu madre.

Eso había estado haciendo todos los días desde que ella fue internada en el hospital: hablarle. Le contaba todas las novedades de su estado y qué pasaba fuera de los muros del hospital con su familia y amigos, esperando que en algún momento ella le respondiera.

"Hola, Phineas, ¿qué están haciendo?" cada vez que el recuerdo de su voz lo asaltaba era una bendición y un suplicio al mismo tiempo ¿Y si no volvía a escuchar su dulce voz diciendo esas palabras? No, no podía permitirse si quiera pensar eso. Ella despertaría, le probaría a esos médicos lo muy equivocados que estaban.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación.

\- Disculpe, joven, pero ya tiene que irse.

Phineas, quien apenas había notado su presencia, se levantó sin prisa de su asiento y le dirigió una última, pero prolongada mirada a su amiga.

\- Los doctores suelen ser pesimistas, porque no les gusta crear posibles falsas esperanzas. – dijo la enfermera mientras él seguía observando a Isabella – Pero estoy segura que ella estará bien. Es una chica muy fuerte.

El chico volteó a ver a la enfermera y le dirigió una triste sonrisa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

\- Gracias. –dijo él con sinceridad y salió de la habitación

La enfermera no pudo evitar seguir observándolo partir. El caminar lento, el mirar triste, la cabeza gacha y tener las manos en los bolsillos se habían vueltos muy característicos del pelirrojo.

"De nuevo debió quedarse dormido aquí" pensó la enfermera "Tal vez no debí decirle lo que le dije, los médicos me matarían si se enteraran que le di falsas esperanzas a algún familiar o amigo del paciente, pero ya no soportaba verlo así".

A ella le habían encargado especialmente los cuidados de esta chica por lo que le fue imposible no involucrarse emocionalmente con los parientes y amigos de esta.

\- No tardes en despertar, Isabella, - dijo la enfermera, compartiendo secretamente la misma costumbre del pelirrojo – hay un príncipe esperándote.

…

En la entrada del hospital, un peliverde esperaba a que su hermano saliera apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de salida. No tardo en distinguirlo a la distancia. Cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos de él, su hermano levantó la cabeza y le dirigió esa sonrisa triste que hace solo un momento había dirigido a la enfermera, a modo de saludo. El peliverde hizo lo mismo, se dieron un breve abrazo y, sin decirse palabra alguna, acordaron irse a casa.

En el camino el peliverde esperaba que comentara algo sobre la situación de su amiga, lo que fuera. Y realmente no era tanto porque quisiera saber algo de ella, sino que quería que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo parlanchín de siempre, pero desde el accidente el pelirrojo se había vuelto casi tan mudo como él. Esto lo había obligado varias veces a salirse de su papel de "chico de pocas palabras" para llenar aquel vacío y recuperar a su hermano.

\- No fue tu culpa. – le dijo cuando ya estaban cerca de casa – Lo sabes ¿no?  
\- No empieces, Ferb.  
\- El invento no era solo tuyo.  
\- La idea fue mía.  
\- Phineas…

No dejó que continuara, entró a la casa acelerando el paso y entró inmediatamente a su habitación.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

Esa era Candace, la hermana mayor de los chicos, quien acababa de entrar a escena justo cuando su hermano pelirrojo subió presuroso por las escaleras, pasando de largo de ella y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Ferb.

\- No hay progresos ¿verdad? – dijo ella sacando sus conclusiones.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza.

\- Me lo imaginé – dijo ella ahora mirando por donde el pelirrojo se había ido -. Lo extraño ¿sabes? No me molestaría que volvieran a hacer sus inventos. Incluso podrían inventar algo para que Isabella…

El peliverde volvió a negar con la cabeza. No es como si no hubiera considerado esa posibilidad antes.

\- Sí, lo sé. – dijo Candace en respuesta - No es una buena idea…considerando las circunstancias.

"Teniendo en cuenta que fue uno de sus inventos lo que la dejó así" pensó Candace.

Y pensar que aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro…


	2. Comienzo irónico

Comenzó como siempre, Phineas y Ferb bajaron a desayunar ansiosos por empezar otro fabuloso día de verano, como siempre hacían desde que eran niños. Ahora adolecentes la cosa no había cambiado mucho: construían inventos, aunque ya no tan seguido, a veces salían y hacían cosas de adolecentes normales…bueno, relativamente normales ya que con esos chicos nunca se sabía.

\- ¿Qué haces, ma? – preguntó Phineas curioso cuando su madre les tomó una inesperada foto con su cámara mientras tomaban el desayuno.  
\- Ah, nada. Quería rememorar este acontecimiento.  
\- ¿El desayuno?  
\- No, el día que ustedes dejaron de ser unos niños. – dijo Linda sonriendo cariñosamente con brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.  
\- Bueno, seguimos siendo niños ante ley.

Linda rio ante el comentario de su hijo.

\- Verás, hijo, ahora que Candace se va casar en unos días y ustedes dentro de poco terminarán el colegio, siento la necesidad de tener más recuerdos de ustedes. Las fotos y los videos se han vuelto muy preciados para mí.  
\- Y lo son. – dijo el padre de los chicos uniéndose a la conversación – Los recuerdos son lo más preciado que tenemos, y las fotos y los videos son la mejor manera de que siempre permanezcan con nosotros.  
\- ¡Lawrence! – dijo Linda sorprendida – ¿Desde cuando eres tan poético?  
\- Desde que te conocí, linda.  
\- Uh, sigue así. Esto me está gustando.

Diciendo las dos últimas líneas, ambos padres se retiraron de la cocina dejando a sus dos hijos solos.

\- La mejor manera de que los recuerdos permanezcan… - dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo y luego se dirigió a su hermano - Ferb, ¿crees que nos hayamos olvidado de algo que hicimos en verano? Me refiero a todas las vacaciones en general. Irving tiene un registro de todo, pero en nuestras memorias ¿tenemos todos esos recuerdos?  
\- La memoria puede retener experiencias pasadas en alcances temporales indeterminados.  
\- Bien dicho, Ferb, pero ¿no sería genial que pudiéramos recordar todo lo que hicimos con detalle y sin volver a olvidarlo jamás?... – casi inmediatamente un foco se enciende en la cabeza del muchacho - ¡Eso es! Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar no muy lejano, dos amigas universitarias compraban ropa en el centro comercial.

\- Aun no puedo creer que Jeremy me haya pedido matrimonio. – dijo la pelirroja a su amiga sin poder ocultar su desbordante emoción - Estoy tan feliz, Stacy, no te lo puedes imaginar.  
\- Claro que sí. – dijo ella compartiendo la felicidad de su amiga – Es muy parecido a la felicidad que yo sentí cuando me dijiste que sería tu dama de honor.  
\- ¿Y cómo no ibas a serlo? Nadie más que tú podría hacerlo.  
\- Me alagas, Candace.

Ambas, bolsas y cajas en manos, salieron del centro.

\- ¿En verdad piensas hacer tu boda en el patio de atrás de tu casa? – preguntó Stacy.  
\- Claro, mis tíos Bob y Tiana se casaron ahí.  
\- Lo digo por tus hermanos ¿No crees que harán un enorme pastel de bodas que baile y escupa fuegos artificiales o algo así?  
\- De eso ya me encargué, no te preocupes, no harán nada extra-fuera de lo normal ese día.  
\- Me sorprendes, Candace, no has querido acusar a tus hermanos estos últimos días.  
\- La boda es más importante para mí ahora. Además…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ya lo he dejado.

Candace mencionó lo último como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Stacy, muy al contrario de no darle importancia al asunto, se paró en seco y la miró sorprendida e incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja.  
\- ¿Hablas enserio? – dijo su amiga aun escéptica - ¿Ya no quieres acusar a tus hermanos?  
\- Sí, me he rendido.

La seriedad y la poca importancia que le daba al asunto no dejaban de consternar a Stacy. Candace, que no pensaba esperar a que su amiga saliera de aquel shock, continuó su caminar, lo que hizo que, poco después, su amiga tuviera que apresurar el paso para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Y cómo así? ¿Qué hizo que finalmente decidieras rendirte?  
\- Bueno, hace unos días mis hermanos construyeron algo…  
\- Como siempre.  
\- No me interrumpas. Mis hermanos construyeron algo y yo les advertí que llamaría a mamá como todos los días. Les dije "¡No permitiré que sigan con esto!".  
\- ¿Y qué pasó?  
\- Phineas me preguntó inocentemente "¿Por qué?".  
\- ¿Y?  
\- El porqué fue lo que lo determinó todo Stacy.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra. Una esperando que su amiga hubiera entendido y la otra esperando una explicación más clara. Parpadearon dos veces antes de que alguna pudiera hablar.

\- No entiendo. – dijo la pelinegra, finalmente.  
\- Stacy, me he pasado casi toda mi vida tratando de acusarlos sin tener claro por qué quería hacerlo. – explicó la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – No fue hasta que Phineas me preguntó "¿Por qué?" que me di cuenta de eso.  
\- Aaaaah – dijo Stacy alargando la vocal dejando en claro que por fin entendía - ¿Y por qué querías hacerlo?  
\- Bueno, la primera respuesta que se me vino a la mente fue "porque quiero que mi mamá me crea y los castigue", pero luego pensé "¿Y por qué quiero que eso pase?". Después de un montón de reflexiones llegué a la conclusión de que la razón por la que quiero acusarlos es para protegerlos de ellos mismos, protegerlos de sus inventos; siempre he considerado sus creaciones altamente peligrosas.

Fue entonces que Stacy descubrió ese lado que su amiga no siempre mostraba abiertamente: el de hermana protectora.

\- Son mis hermanos menores, - continuó la pelirroja - es normal que haya querido detener lo que hacían, pero ellos ya no son niños. Pueden protegerse solos.  
\- Vaya, Candace, no conocía ese lado de ti. Me impresionas.  
\- Puedo ser impresionante a veces.  
\- Y no debes preocuparte, los inventos de Phineas y Ferb pueden ser extravagantes, pero son de lo más seguros. Nadie ha salido herido hasta ahora.  
\- Tienes razón.

Volviendo a la residencia Flynn Fletcher, en el patio de atrás. Phineas conectaba una pequeña pantalla táctil a una serie de cables que salían de una caja de metal.

\- Ferb, - llamó el pelirrojo a su hermano – ¿tienes el casco listo?

Ferb, no muy lejos de su hermano, le responde levantando el pulgar mientras daba los últimos toques al casco que más parecía una maraña extraña de metal y cables que a algo que pudiese ponerse en la cabeza.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo el pelirrojo claramente entusiasmado -, solo falta...  
\- Hola, Phineas ¿Qué están haciendo?

Una bella joven de 15 años de cabello negro y ojos azules entra al patio trasero.

\- Hola, Isabella - responde Phineas contento - Ferb y yo construimos un memorizador.  
\- ¿Y qué hace?- pregunta la joven morocha mientras se acercaba más, curiosa, al nuevo invento de sus vecinos.  
\- ¿No te ha pasado que sientes que olvidaste algo importante y por más que lo intentes no logras recordar qué es? - habló el joven como un buen presentador promocionando su producto - Pues esta máquina te permite recordar ese algo que olvidaste. Es capaz de proyectar todos tus recuerdos como si de videos se tratara. Además, también puedes eliminar algún recuerdo que te parezca desagradable o simplemente quieras olvidar; aunque todavía no hemos perfeccionado eso  
\- Suena interesante – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato atontado observando como la chica le sonreía. Hacía un tiempo que eso le pasaba, casi siempre se perdía en sus ojos o en sus sonrisas, sus labios…

\- ¿Phineas? ¡Phineas!

Fue la dulce voz de la misma chica la que tuvo que sacarle de aquel trance.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, perdón ¿Qué decías? – dijo él nerviosamente al pensarse descubierto.  
\- Solo te estaba diciendo que sí podíamos hablar a solas un momento. Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Aunque la chica parecía serena diciendo estas palabras, por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La verdad es que ella no estaba segura si quería declararse a su mejor amigo. Hace tiempo que se había resignado a que él nunca la vería como algo más y se conformaba con la hermosa amistad que tenían, pero… sus amigas habían insistido.

FLASHBACK

\- Te juro que Phineas ahora te mira con otros ojos, Isabella, no es como antes. – decía Ginger con insistencia.

Isabella y sus amigas, con quienes fue chica exploradora en su niñez, estaban sentadas alrededor de ella en su cama, al parecer, teniendo una pijamada.

\- Saben muy bien que no es verdad. Él solo me ve como amiga ¿Por qué persisten en que estemos juntos?

\- Es verdad, Isa, pero tú no lo quieres ver. – dijo Katie.  
\- Sí, pensar que antes el ciego era Phineas. – dijo Gretchen.  
\- En tal caso ¿Por qué no esperar a que él se me declare? Si tanto dicen que le gusto…  
\- Es que él no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Siente algo por ti, pero no sabe todavía qué es.  
\- Tal vez porque no es.  
\- ¡Isabella!  
\- Bien, bien, lo haré. Si arruino una bella amistad por un estúpido capricho, será su culpa.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

\- Claro, - respondió Phineas encantado – debe ser muy importante.

\- Bueno, la verdad solo es importante para mí – dijo ella dando a notar un poco su nerviosismo.  
\- Isabella, todo lo que sea importante para ti también es importante para mí.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que un leve sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas.

\- Ferb, - avisó el pelirrojo a su hermano – nos esperas un segundo. Isabella y yo necesitamos ocuparnos de algo un momento.

El peliverde, quien acababa de sacar 5 latas de soda de su casa, asintió y entregó a cada uno de sus amigos su respectiva bebida.

\- Gracias, Ferb. – dijo la morocha cuando éste le entregó su bebida.

Este solo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que claramente decía "suerte".

\- ¿A dónde van esos dos? – dijo Bufford acompañado de Baljeet

Habían entrado por la misma puerta por la que Phineas e Isabella salieron hace unos minutos.

\- Isabella por fin se le va a declarar – dijo Ferb con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Enserio? Ya era hora, creí que ya se había rendido – dijo Baljeet mientras recibía la soda que le ofrecía Ferb.  
\- Esperemos que Phineas no lo arruine diciendo algo estúpido. – dijo el Brabucón mientras recibía también la soda y daba un rápido sorbo.

En otra parte…

\- Listo, dudo que aquí pueda escucharnos alguien – dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad.

Ambos adolecentes se encontraban en una zona no muy habitada de un parque cercano. Los árboles y arbustos a su alrededor los ocultaban muy bien creando un espacio no muy amplio, pero tampoco muy cerrado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – dijo a su amiga mientras se tomaba un sorbo de la soda que le había dado su hermano.  
\- Phineas… - dijo ella mientras juagaba con una ramita, nerviosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo - ¿tú me amas?

Phineas tosió bruscamente: la pregunta había sido tan inesperada y lo había tomado tan desprevenido que casi se atragantaba con la soda que estaba bebiendo. Isabella por su parte seguía haciendo garabatos invisibles en el suelo con su rama sin notar, aparentemente, la reacción del pelirrojo.

\- Claro, – dijo el joven sin pensárselo mucho con ambas mejillas sonrojadas – cómo no podría…quiero decir...yo…

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" pensó él nervioso "¡Contrólate! Solo es una pregunta". No entendía por qué reaccionaba de la manera que lo hacía, peor aún, por qué había contestado de la manera que lo hizo. Tal vez había dado una mala interpretación a la pregunta ¡Claro! ¿Qué era realmente lo que le estaba preguntando?

\- ¿De qué forma? – dijo la pelinegra sin inmutarse por las palabras de su amigo como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.  
\- ¿Eh?

La pelinegra por fin dejo su rama a un lado y miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

\- Phineas, - dijo ella seria - existen muchos tipos distintos de amar: yo puedo decir que amo a mi madre y también puedo decir que amo los panqueques, pero no amo a mi madre como a un panqueque ¿entiendes?  
\- Sí, creo que sí.  
\- Entonces, teniendo en cuenta eso, - se acercó más a él - ¿puedes decirme de que manera me amas tú?  
\- Bueno…yo…- cada vez se ponía más nervioso -¿A qué viene eso, Isa?  
\- Olvídalo, - dijo ella apartando la mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo - fue una estupidez. Es obvio que tú me amas como a una amiga ¿cierto?  
\- No, tú eres más que una amiga para mí.

Phineas quiso morderse la lengua en ese momento "¿Más que una amiga? ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!". Isabella lo miró con los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, pero casi al instante recobró la compostura, recordando otras situaciones en las que ella había malinterpretado respuestas similares de su amigo.

\- Tu mejor amiga ¿no? – dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada que, desgraciadamente, le salían muy bien.

"Mi mejor amiga…" No era lo que él había pensado, aunque por mucho tiempo lo había considerado así. Desde hace un tiempo que esa manera de referirse a ella le molestaba y lo peor es que no entendía por qué. Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Era su mejor amiga.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo él al no tener otra respuesta.  
\- Sí…debí imaginármelo. – dijo ella claramente deprimida.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí es solo que…fue una tontería.

La chica se levantó repentinamente diciendo lo último y salió de aquel escondite. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a él.

\- ¡Isabella, espera! – escuchó que le gritaba el pelirrojo, quien corría tras ella - ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? ¡Isabella!

Ella se detuvo en seco lo que hizo que él también lo hiciera a unos metros de ella.

\- Solo quería decirte…que no podré ayudarte con el proyecto de hoy. – mintió lo mejor que pudo de espaldas a él - Yo…tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente y… quería saber si eso te molestaba.

\- Isa…  
\- No siempre voy a estar ahí ¿sabes? Lo he intentado, pero…no puedo estar de la manera que tú quieres, ya no.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo él confundido, pero sobretodo herido por las palabras de su amiga.

Ella se armó de valor y se volteó para estar de frente a él.

\- Nada, solo que hoy no quiero participar en tu proyecto. Por favor, dime que lo entiendes.

Phineas solo pudo mirar a su amiga desconcertado un momento. Ella quería hacer algo diferente ese día, no debería molestarse o preocuparse por eso. Sin embargo, lo hacía. Le molestaba y le preocupaba, lo que provocaba otro sentimiento en él que no podía identificar.

\- Claro que entiendo – mintió el pelirrojo y trató de aparentar que la cosa no le afectaba -. No deberías pedirme permiso para eso.  
\- Gracias – dijo ella dando un inesperado abrazo a su amigo -. De verdad, muchas gracias.

El abrazo duró más de lo esperado. El pelirrojo la apretó fuertemente junto a él, más de lo que normalmente hacía, y ella le correspondió de la misma forma sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Fue como si pensaran o sintieran que esa sería la última vez que se verían, como si algo estuviera a punto de terminar entre ellos dos, aunque no sabían el qué.

De alguna forma, eso terminó siendo cierto.


	3. Por fin!

Dejando un momento de lado a nuestros protagonistas, en una guarida secreta otro personaje, no menos importante, se encontraba frente a un gran monitor a través del cuál un hombre mayor estaba apunto de comunicarle su nueva misión.

\- Buenos días agente p, - saluda el hombre al ornitorrinco sentado frente a él - te preguntarás por qué te hemos llamado ahora después de tanto tiempo. - el ornitorrinco asintió - Es un asunto realmente serio y no, no tiene nada que ver con doofenshmirtz.

Perry, como se llamaba el animal, se extrañó. Era muy poco usual que no lo llamaran por algo que tuviera que ver con doofenshmirtz.

\- Verás… tus dueños construyeron un memorizador o algo así. - decía mientras revisaba los papeles donde al parecer estaba aquella información - Esta máquina podría hacer que recuerden quien eres, ya sabes el día que te descubrieron…

Aquí Perry se preocupó. Si sus dueños recordaban quien era en realidad entonces tendría que ir a vivir con otra familia. Se había encariñado demasiado con ellos, sobretodo con Phineas y Ferb, como para abandonarlos

\- Por eso – continuo el mayor monograma- tu misión será destruir su máquina, con esto - señaló una plataforma que salió automáticamente del suelo cerca del mamífero semiacuático. En ella se encontraba una especie de aparato diminuto parecido a un USB –. Ahí hay un virus peligroso que al conectarlo a la máquina dañará todo el sistema, y eso hará a la máquina inservible e inútil de volver a reparar. No deja rastro, así q nadie nunca sabría la causa de cómo se averió.

El mamífero toma el "USB" y lo guarda en su sombrero.

\- Cuida que nadie use la maquina mientras el virus hace su trabajo. -advierte monograma - Buena suerte agente p.

El mamífero le da su típico saludo militar y se retira.

...

\- Oye ¿Qué tienes? ¿E Isabella? - preguntó Baljeet al ver entrar al pelirrojo, medio cabizbajo y pensativo.

Cada uno de los amigos, se encontraba ya descansando en el césped del jardín, sentados en un medio círculo. El pelirrojo procedió a sentarse al lado de su hermano.

\- Ella...no quiere ayudarnos en el proyecto de hoy. - respondió él con tono de tristeza.  
\- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? - dijo el brabucón ya teniendo en mente posibles respuestas.  
\- No sé, solo dijo que tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente y que quería mi permiso.  
\- ¿Es lo único que te dijo? - inquirió el nerd del grupo.  
\- Bueno...Al principio solo me hizo preguntas...algo fuera de lugar - al decir esto se rascó el cuello y desvió la mirada, dando a notar su incomodidad.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Pues...me preguntó si...si yo la amaba.

Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada de asombro, a acepción de Phineas claro, que solo se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y tú que le respondiste?  
\- Le dije que sí, pero...¡Lo dije sin pensar! - repuso inmediatamente no queriendo que sus amigos le malinterpretaran - No sabía a que se refería exactamente. Quiero decir...es mi amiga obvio que la quiero, pero...  
\- Para, para, para - lo detuvo el bravucón - ¿Que te dijo ella después?  
\- Me preguntó _cómo_ la amaba.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la frente y suspiraron, ya deduciendo lo que había pasado.

\- Dime, por favor, que no le dijiste que la amabas como amiga - casi suplicó el hindú.  
\- Pues claro ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Es mi amiga.

Todos hicieron gestos de desaprobación al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo este desconcertado por la actitud de sus amigos.  
\- Amigo, Isabella se te estaba declarando. - dijo Bufford ya sin rodeos.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Phineas casi levantándose de golpe.  
\- Y tú acabas de mandarla a la friendzone. -dijo Baljeet.

Ferb solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, aclarando a su hermano que aquello era cierto.

\- Me están mintiendo. - dijo este aun incrédulo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar de lado a lado - No puede ser cierto.  
\- ¿Acaso tenemos cara de estar bromeando?  
\- ¡Es que no puede ser posible! Ella estaba... y yo...

Claramente su cabeza ahora estaba hecha un lío. Sus amigos esperaron un momento antes de volver a hablar.

\- La verdad es que ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Desde los 5 - especificó el peliverde.  
\- No quisimos decirte porque le prometimos a ella que no te lo diríamos.  
\- ¡Debieron decirme! - reclamó este casi gritando, aun caminando en círculos - Desde los cinco...¡Esos son 10 años! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo verla ahora?! ¡¿Cómo voy a hablarle?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! - se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, alterado.  
\- ¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer? - dijo el brabucón - Pues decirle que a ti también te gusta, bobo.  
\- ¿Gus...tarme?  
\- Pues claro ¿O me vas a decir que tú no sientes lo mismo?  
\- Yo...

Fue recién en ese momento que el pelirrojo comenzó a analizar sus sentimientos. Aquellos que había decidido ignorar y no dar nombre por considerarlos poco lógicos e inexplicables. El por qué cada vez se quedaba más embelesado por su belleza, el por qué aumentaba su felicidad cada vez que estaba con ella y esa sensación de vacío cuando se iba, su actuar frente a ella. Todo siempre tuvo explicación.

\- A mí...me gusta - concluyó el pelirrojo finalmente.

Y casi inmediatamente después de decirlo y aceptarlo. Se llenó de una extraña felicidad.


	4. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todo acabaría de esta manera tan trágica? Isabella en coma, probablemente para siempre, dejando a sus familiares y a amigos devastados, y, a su amado en especial, con un horrible sentimiento de culpa, sin siquiera llegar a saber que este correspondía sus sentimientos.

\- Phineas - llama tímidamente Candace a la puerta de su hermano - ¿puedo pasar?

Candace espera unos segundos y la puerta se abre automáticamente. Al ya estar dentro ve a su hermano recostado en su cama sin taparse todavía y divisa un control remoto en su mano.

\- ¿Esta puerta se abre a control remoto? - dijo la pelirroja, aunque más para hacer conversación que por la sorpresa - ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?  
\- Casi nunca entras a nuestra habitación - responde este secamente.  
\- Es verdad.

La pelirroja se sienta al borde de la cama con su hermano dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mejor...y una fuente de chocolate gigante con toboganes no es una mala idea.  
\- No volveré a construir, Candace - respondió cortante -. Pensé que ya había quedado claro.

Candace jamás pensó que escuchar a su hermano decir esas palabras rompería su corazón. Podría haberle parecido fastidioso, pero construir inventos es parte de lo que Phineas es y escucharlo decir aquello era como escucharlo decir que él se estaba muriendo. Y era verdad, porque parte de él estaba muerto.

\- Pero... - dijo ella tratando de no romper a llorar - vas ayudarme con la preparación de la boda ¿verdad? Me lo prometiste.  
\- La verdad, no creo que pueda.  
\- Bien, entonces la pospondré.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo este por fin dejando de lado su expresión neutra para mirar a su hermana con consternación.  
\- Lo que oíste, pospondré la boda hasta que estés en condiciones de ayudarme.  
\- No... - levanta medio cuerpo de la cama y le suplica - Candace, no hagas esto.  
\- Quiero que estés ahí para mí, quiero que toda mi familia esté ahí.  
\- Entiende, tengo que estar en el hospital cuando ella despierte.  
\- Lo sé, - puso su mano sobre la de él y lo miró de manera comprensiva - es por eso que también voy a esperar a que ella despierte para casarme.  
\- Candace...  
\- Isabella es parte de mi lista de invitados. No voy a permitir que ella se pierda mi boda.

Phineas miró a su hermana con sorpresa. No pensó que su hermana fuera capaz de retrasar su boda soñada con el hombre que amaba solo para probarle que ella también compartía su esperanza: que Isabella despertaría. Eso era lo que había necesitado que alguien le demostrara: apoyo.

\- Bueno, - dijo Candace levantándose - ya me voy a dormir, es muy tarde. - se detiene a mitad de camino - Ah, - recuerda - Ferb está en una pijamada con Buford y Baljeet si es que te lo preguntabas. Es más una reunión que una pijamada de hecho. -continua su camino.  
\- Espera, Candace - la llama cuando ya está en el marco de la puerta y ella se detiene-. Gracias. - dice y le sonríe con sinceridad.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa satisfecha, era la sonrisa más auténtica que había obtenido de su hermano hasta ahora.

\- No hay de que. - dice y se retira.

Él se queda un momento mirando la puerta antes de volver a intentar acostarse, pero cuando esta a punto de hacerlo, escucha el sonido característico de su mascota al pie de su cama.

\- Oh, ahí estás, Perry - dice y lo ayuda a subirse a la cama con él -. Perdón por no estar muy presente en casa. - lo acaricia - Tú también la extrañas ¿verdad?

El animal solo vuelve a producir el mismo ruido.

\- Sí...yo también.

Tal vez fue por la conversación con su hermana o la presencia cálida de su mascota a su lado, pero lo cierto es que esa noche pudo hacer algo que no pudo hacer hace semanas y fue conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, el agente encubierto a su lado no pudo hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado rememorando lo que había pasado es día.

FLASH BACK

Mientras los chicos conversaban, el mamífero semi-acuático reapareció en el jardín por una de las entradas secretas que existían a su guarida. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la máquina y la revisó hasta encontrar una entrada USB. Cuando lo hizo introdujo el aparato que traía consigo y se escondió detrás de la máquina para poder vigilar que nadie se acercara.

\- A mí... me gusta. - escuchó decir al pelirrojo.  
\- ¿Y bien? - escuchó ahora decir al brabucón - ¿Qué esperas, hombre? Ve a decírselo.  
\- Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de probar la máquina para ver si funciona.

Al escuchar decir esto último a Baljeet y escuchar casi inmediatamente pasos acercarse, el animal entró en pánico. No podía permitir que se acercaran a la máquina.

\- Tienen razón - dijo Phineas y empezó a ponerse en marcha -¡Deséenme suerte! - se despidió.  
\- La tienes de sobra. - comentó Baljeet.

Phineas hecho a correr, pero ni siquiera llegó a cruzar la pista que separaba su casa y la de su amiga cuando uno de sus amigos gritó.

\- ¡Perry! ¿Qué te pasó?

Phineas, preocupado, regresó rápidamente al jardín.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo apenas cruzó la puerta.

Sus tres amigos estaban arrodillados alrededor del ornitorrinco, quién tenía rasguños y golpes por todo su cuerpo.

\- Es Perry. - dijo Baljeet - Parece que un animal lo atacó.

Por la posición en la que el mamífero se encontraba, echado de lado y casi sin poder moverse, y los gemidos de dolor que este hacía, daba la impresión de que se trataba de un animal moribundo.

\- Hay que llevarlo a dentro -dijo Phineas y cargó a su mascota con cuidado -. No te preocupes, amigo, todo va estar bien. - le dijo a su mascota.  
\- Iré a comprar gasas y desinfectante a la farmacia. - dijo Baljeet.  
\- Mi tío es veterinario, puedo llamarlo si quieren. - dijo el brabucón.  
\- Gracias - dijo el pelirrojo y los amigos se retiraron - Vamos, Ferb. -y ambos hermanos entraron a la casa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Las heridas que se hizo en su cuerpo la verdad fueron muy superficiales, fue su actuación la que convenció que eran de gravedad. Pero eso solo hacía que se sintiera más culpable por lo sucedido. Lo último que esperaba de todo esto era que la dulce vecina de al frente saliera perjudicada ¡Pero cómo iba a saber que ella regresaría y que además utilizaría la máquina sin avisar a sus amigos!

La OSBA lo hizo responsable por este incidente y la verdad era algo que él agradecía. Por el momento no le han dicho cual sería su penitencia, pero sabía que tendría que pagar por su error.

Phineas se movió un poco y abrazó al ornitorrinco mientras dormía. Este lo miró con empatía y se acurrucó más junto a él. Solo esperaba que la OSBA no lo reasignara con otra familia todavía, ya que, si bien ya no se consideraba merecedor de su cariño, ahora era cuando más lo necesitaban.

Holaaa. Perdón por haber tardado tanto. Pasé por una etapa depre y no consideré que esta historia fuera digna de ser continuada. Además estube ocupada con la universidad y eso...

En fin

Ojala les haya gustado ^^


End file.
